This invention relates, in general, to facilitating processing within a computing environment, and in particular, to facilitating analytics processing within the computing environment.
Currently, there are computing environments in which clients, even thousands of clients, are attached to a single server, and that server is attached to one or more accelerators. The accelerators are used to increase the processing capabilities of the server. In particular, the accelerators are optimized to perform certain analytics at higher speeds than if that processing was performed by the server.
Specifically, the server receives a job from a client, and that job includes one or more tasks requiring analytics processing. The server sends the tasks to the accelerators, which perform the processing, and then forward the results to the server. The server then communicates the results to the client.
In such environments, jobs from all the clients coupled to the server are routed through the server. The server is responsible for receiving the jobs, forwarding the specific tasks to the accelerators, receiving the results from the accelerators, and communicating those results to the clients.